Mokey The Mouse
Mokey the mouse (aka Mokey mouse) is an anthropomorphic mouse, a parody of Mickey mouse and the main titular protagonist of Mokey's show made by Sr pelo. Appearance Mokey is similar to his origin, Mickey. He wears white gloves, red pants and yellow shoes. In christmas, he also wears a santa hat and a red scarf. Personality Mokey is everything but normal. He lacks intelligent and whenever he gets into trouble, he panics instead of thinking of a way. Mokey gets sadistic in christmas and doesn't care if he hurts people. Powers and abilities Huge believe in christmas Mokey won't lose his belief of christmas even if it is going to get eliminated. Christmas sword During "the Christmas hope" Mokey creates his own powerful sword that slashes any demon in front of him. Magical sword When Mokey still believed in christmas, he created a powerful sword that killed Krampus so easily and make a huge explosion. Time travel watch This watch was given by santa and Mokey uses it to travel into different timelines and bring more Mokeys to be prepared for the ultimate battle for christmas. Flashlight Reffered to a lamp by Mokey and used on dark shadows. Death immunity Even Mokey dies in episodes, he appears alive at the next episode. Lack of intelligence Mokey is very crazy and insane Weaknesses Mokey is very scaredy and gets scared so easily. Especially with spiders and monsters. His other weakness is getting digusted so easily. As he started arguing when he saw a shark poop in the sea and the shark used this time to kill Mokey and his friends Heroic actions •Saved christmas from getting eliminated. •Defeated an army of Krimas with his own army. •Defeated Krampus who wanted to destroy christmas and anyone who tries to stop him. •prevented other Mokeys from cutting Momi's legs. (Lately he dragged up her leg, gave her a bad pain and called the real life Mokey to capture her.) deaths Mokey dies in most of the episodes and shows up alive in the next episode. here is the list of the episodes and the ways Mokey died in them: *star darps: fallen down after realizing that darth vader was his father. *12/02/2012: died along with the world. *slunder (episode): got haunted. *valentines day: died emotionally. *april fool's day: got shot by police. *Mokey's horror house: basement-087: crashed into the wall from stairs. then got haunted. *420: got shot by police. *421: got shot by police. *summer: got eaten by the shark. *9/11: died by the explosion of the suicide guy. *it's christmas: died emotionally. *it's too early for christmas: got trapped in a dark room (known as the basement) *halloween: turned into a fruit. then got eaten. *422: got shot by police. *an abnormal halloween: fell of the van. *Thanksgiving: died of anthrax Trivia •Mokey is a real coward. Even when he shows courage. •Mokey's house is in the middle of the Slunder woods. •Mokey has a bottomless basement. ▪Once Mokey enters his basement, he won't be able to get out of it. Because its door will be locked and for unknown reasons Mokey won't be able to go upstairs (probably because of having short legs.). •it is still unknown how Mokey became Momi's husband since she broke up with him. •some fans commented that Mokey's wierd faces because of expressions are much scarier than any monster in Mokey's show. •Mokey was much more brave in "the Christmas hope". Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Parody/Homeage Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Dimwits Category:Immortals Category:Time Travelers